Just a Game of Truth or Dare
by InheriGirl
Summary: Just a normal game of truth or dare...right? Oh no, definitely not with your favorite Inheritance cycle characters, especially when they start to go a little whack!
1. Chapter 1

It was just after the last battle, Eragon vs. Galby. Eragon was currently at Farthen Dur, celebrating his victory with the dwarves, twenty elves, his cousin Roran, his half-brother Murtagh, and three dragons, Saphira, Thorn, and Emerlann.

Eragon had just convinced the dragons, Arya, Islanzadi, Nasuada, Orik, Trianna, Murtagh, and Blodgharm to play Truth of Dare.

It was Saphira's turn first.

_Hmm. Okay, Eragon, Truth or Dare? _she asked, projecting her thoughts to everybody.

"I choose dare!" Eragon shouted excitedly.

_You asked for it, _she said, an sparkling twinkle in her eyes. _Alright, I dare you to stand on top of a chair, and sing a girly song by Britney Spears. Don't say I didn't warn you! _Saphira stared at him smugly and just raised the edges of her mouth in a grin when Eragon glared at her.

Arya stifled a laugh, while her mother mumbled,"Oh, she's good, that dragon is. She's good."

Eragon stared at Arya and her mother, then huffed. He stood on the chair and raised his arms. Everyone in the main chamber of Farthen Dur stared at him. Arya stifled another laugh. Eragon took a deep breath and started to sing:

Oh baby, baby,

Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

That something wasnt right here

Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go

And now youre out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Eragon's voice was a fake high pitch. By now, Arya was rolling on the floor laughing her head off. Saphira gave some dragon chuckles now and then, while everyone else was actually ENJOYING the music!

Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you

Boy youve got me blinded

Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do

Thats not the way I planned it

Eragon started swaying his hips to the music and waving his hands in the air.

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby, I shouldnt have let you go

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killin me now

Dont you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness

(is killing me) is killing me now

(I must confess) dont you (I still believe) know I still believe

That you will be here (I lose my mind)

And give me a sign...

Hit me baby one more time!

Amid the loud applause, Eragon was bowing while Saphira was snickering. Soon, everyone calmed down enough so Eragon could take his turn.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh dear...Ummm....Dare!" She mumbled.

Eragon smiled wickedly. "Oh dear, why do I have a nagging suspicion that I'm going to regret this till the day I die...oh wait..I'm immortal...never mind." Arya said, putting her head in her hands and taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Alright. You are going to....."

**To Be Continued....**

**A/N: I know i'm mean to put a cliffhanger. If anyone has any ideas for a dare for Arya, please let me know!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after the last battle, Eragon vs. Galby. Eragon was currently at Farthen Dur, celebrating his victory with the dwarves, twenty elves, his cousin Roran, his half-brother Murtagh, and three dragons, Saphira, Thorn, and Emerlann.

Eragon had just convinced the dragons, Arya, Islanzadi, Nasuada, Orik, Trianna, Murtagh, and Blodgharm to play Truth of Dare.

It was Saphira's turn first.

_Hmm. Okay, Eragon, Truth or Dare? _she asked, projecting her thoughts to everybody.

"I choose dare!" Eragon shouted excitedly.

_You asked for it, _she said, an sparkling twinkle in her eyes. _Alright, I dare you to stand on top of a chair, and sing a girly song by Britney Spears. Don't say I didn't warn you! _Saphira stared at him smugly and just raised the edges of her mouth in a grin when Eragon glared at her.

Arya stifled a laugh, while her mother mumbled,"Oh, she's good, that dragon is. She's good."

Eragon stared at Arya and her mother, then huffed. He stood on the chair and raised his arms. Everyone in the main chamber of Farthen Dur stared at him. Arya stifled another laugh. Eragon took a deep breath and started to sing:

Oh baby, baby,

Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

That something wasnt right here

Oh baby baby, I shouldnt have let you go

And now youre out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Eragon's voice was a fake high pitch. By now, Arya was rolling on the floor laughing her head off. Saphira gave some dragon chuckles now and then, while everyone else was actually ENJOYING the music!

Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you

Boy youve got me blinded

Oh pretty baby, theres nothin that I wouldnt do

Thats not the way I planned it

Eragon started swaying his hips to the music and waving his hands in the air.

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby cuz I need to know now, oh because

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby, I shouldnt have let you go

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killin me now

Dont you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign, hit me baby one more time

My loneliness is killin me (and I)

I must confess I still believe (still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!

I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness

(is killing me) is killing me now

(I must confess) dont you (I still believe) know I still believe

That you will be here (I lose my mind)

And give me a sign...

Hit me baby one more time!

Amid the loud applause, Eragon was bowing while Saphira was snickering. Soon, everyone calmed down enough so Eragon could take his turn.

"Arya, Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh dear...Ummm....Dare!" She mumbled.

Eragon smiled wickedly. "Oh dear, why do I have a nagging suspicion that I'm going to regret this till the day I die...oh wait..I'm immortal...never mind." Arya said, putting her head in her hands and taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Alright. You are going to....."

**To Be Continued....**

**A/N: I know i'm mean to put a cliffhanger. If anyone has any ideas for a dare for Arya, please let me know!!!**


End file.
